


I don't know if I could ever go without

by orphan_account



Series: Zalex Week 2020 [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Camping, First Kiss, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "They reach the creek and its reflecting light orange from the sky and Alex thinks its the second most beautiful thing he's ever seen. The first is currently taking his shirt off."The group go camping and Alex and Zach have to share a tent.Day 2 + 6: Sharing a bed and games
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Series: Zalex Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821970
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	I don't know if I could ever go without

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put these two days together because I think the ideas worked better. Hope you enjoy!

Zach and Alex are close. 

They had been close for the past few years on both a personal and physical level. Zach Dempsey was very much a physical person and he took it upon himself to touch Alex as much as was humanly possible. 

Any chance he got he would slide his arm over Alex's shoulder, pulling him closer to him and ruffling his hair. 

He somehow never made Alex feel like a kid by doing that.

Alex guesses it started during their PT sessions, training in the pool giving Zach every excuse to place his hands all over Alex, whether this be on his arms or further down and resting on his waist.

Whichever way it was, Zach was always touching him. Alex didn't mind all the touching, at least he didn't mind until the locker room incident. 

After all, it was Zach's touch that had finally made Alex's dick work again. 

Now that put things into perspective. 

From that day onward every touch from the taller boy sent shivers down Alex's spine, made every part of his body ache with want. 

They often shared a bed during sleepovers, never shying away from getting too close to one another, but since that day Alex had undertaken to keep his distance from him. 

Zach tried not to notice, tried not to go numb anytime Alex shied away from his touch. But seeing the boy gravitate further and further away from him every day was beginning to tear his heart into two. 

It was now nearing the end of Summer before senior year and the group had decided to go camping. 

Despite all of Alex's complaints, Zach had finally convinced him to go. It wasn't camping that made Alex nervous, no, what terrified him most was that he would be sharing a tent with Zach. Alone. 

It was two in the afternoon and Alex is piling his stuff into the trunk of Zach's car. Zach is driving him, Clay and Justin up to the campsite, one not too far from the seaside. 

They drive along comfortably, one of Clay's playlists soundtracking the course of their trip and they arrive not long after five. Everyone else is there waiting for them. 

"About fucking time!" Jess is calling from across the campsite, her and Ani's tent already set up neatly by the side of her.

"It's not our fault Zach drives like a fucking grandpa nowadays," Justin greets back, but they all know the real reason for their safe driving. 

Zach pops the trunk of his car and they all begin unloading their things, Zach helping Alex with his bags, something that has become second nature for them.

"I'm fine," Alex mutters with a roll of his eyes though there is no misdemeanor behind his words. Not anymore. He has become far too used to the boy and his protective ways by now. 

Zach grins down at him, takes his bags, and joins the others near the middle of their tent circle. Alex can't help but let his eyes linger on him as he walks away. 

It was eight and the sun was slowly setting behind their line of tents and Caleb had taken to start a barbecue. No one had any complaints about that. 

Zach was currently trying to persuade everyone, more specifically Alex, to go swimming in the lake. 

The lake was positioned down a set of steps away from their campsite and Zach had been eyeing it up all afternoon. Charlie had already offered to accompany him but Zach wouldn't budge unless Alex was also in agreement. 

"Cmon 'Lex," and Zach was tipsy by now, having lost terribly during a game of 'Never Have I Ever'. 

Tipsy Zach also meant Touchy Zach. Alex is reminded of this when he feels an arm being flung over his shoulder. Before all the blood can begin to rush to his legs, Alex stands and starts wandering toward the lake.

"Okay, okay," he calls over to the group. "Let's go then!"

Zach is now shouting after him as he stands himself, being followed by Charlie, Justin, Jess, and Ani. 

Alex makes his way down to the lake with a smile on his face, walking leisurely enough to allow Zach to catch up with him. He wants Zach to catch up with him. 

"Hey," Zach breathes out from behind him, his hands reaching forward and grabbing onto Alex's shoulders. 

Alex feels his legs starting to go weak again and pushes the boy off with a laugh. He doesn't miss the way Zach grimaces down at him.

They reach the creek and its reflecting light orange from the sky and Alex thinks its the second most beautiful thing he's ever seen. The first is currently taking his shirt off. 

Alex struggles to rip his eyes away from him, tanned skin exposed and his green shirt now tossed to the floor. 

Alex's breathing is a lot heavier now. 

He's wordlessly praying Zach doesn't touch him again, not when he's looking like that. 

"C'mon then," Zach is turning around now and Alex has to look down to his socked feet. "Or are you going in with your shirt on?"

Alex grins at that and Zach is now leaning down to take his socks off. Alex follows suit and finally works his shirt off. 

Zach is moving closer to him now and opens his mouth to say something. Alex's heart rate picks up so he smiles and strolls into the water. Zach is shouting after him again and laughing. 

Lucky escape. 

After playing around in the water for about 30 minutes, Tony finally calls them up for dinner. 

Alex is flushed all over, his intention to avoid Zach's touch went out the window the minute they stepped foot into the water. 

Initially, Zach had tackled him beneath the water to which started a playfight between the two. That he could handle. 

What he couldn't handle was the game of chicken that Jess insisted they play. 

Alex still couldn't shake the feeling of Zach's strong hands resting on his thighs while he hoisted him onto his shoulders. 

They lost every single game due to Alex's preoccupied thoughts. 

Alex swears he can still feel firm hands on his legs while they sit and eat dinner. 

It's getting just past midnight and by now Zach is drunk. Hell, they all are.

Cracking open another cheap beer, Justin suggests they play spin the bottle. 

There are numerous noises of backing from around the group and a few people get up to clear a space in the middle of the campfire. 

Alex stirs in his seat next to Zach. Fuck.

The game is going smoothly enough. Clay is currently upholding the title of most kisses in one game and looking very pleased with himself.

Alex has so far gotten away with only kissing Jess, not too unfamiliar, and a very awkward Charlie. 

The bottle is spinning for what seems the 100th time and lands on Zach. He beams excitedly, rotating it again. 

Every time Zach has spun so far Alex has been holding his breath. 

Every time the bottle has landed on someone other than Alex. He doesn't know whether to be relieved or jealous. 

First was Ani, then Clay and the last one was Justin. 

These are the only kisses where Alex doesn't find himself cheering. 

His eyes fixating on the movement of Zach's jaw as he kisses the other person, the placement of his hands, and the way he smiles into the kiss as its ending. 

The bottle is now settling on Alex and he's suddenly a lot more drunk than he thought. 

"Yes!" Zach is yelling enthusiastically, "I've been waiting for this one all night." 

Everyone is howling but Alex can't bring himself to mimic them. He can't even look at Zach. 

Suddenly, Zach is down on one knee in front of Alex, reaching out for his hand. 

"So, how about it Standall," Zach is urging him to look up at him. "Will you kiss me?"

Alex finally looks up and the fire is a lot hotter than it was before. It's burning directly into his skin. 

All he can do is shrug, a smile tugging its way onto his lips. 

Zach takes this as confirmation and leans forward, his hand falling on Alex's jaw. 

They haven't even started kissing yet and Alex is already trembling. 

The group goes quiet when their lips meet, the music playing in the background suddenly too heavy in Alex's ears. 

He swears he can hear every crackle of the flames. 

Zach's lips are soft, just like he had predicted they would be. 

He moves slowly and Alex wants time to stop itself. Zach is only touching his face but he feels like his hands are all over his body. 

He is on fire. 

Alex is kissing back with passion, every desire he has ever felt for this boy is pouring out of him. He must look so obvious right now. 

Just as he feels Zach skimming his bottom lip with his tongue, Justin kills the mood with a teasing remark. Alright boys, get a room.

Alex wishes they could. 

Zach laughs as they pull apart, just like he knew he would. He returns to his seat and the game continues. 

Alex suddenly has to cross his legs.

-

By 3 AM they are all way too wasted to keep playing any sort of game and slowly pile into their allocated tents. 

Despite wanting to be the last man standing, Alex manages to haul Zach into their own. 

They both lay down, too close to each other, and Zach tears his shirt off for the second time that day complaining that its too hot Alex, its too fucking hot. 

Alex believes him but he doesn't dare follow his lead this time. He was already tense. 

The tent wasn't entirely dark and Alex could just make out Zach's shirtless form as he lays down beside him. 

They are face to face.

Zach is breathing in that heavy way he does when he's thinking and Alex hates it. 

"You good?" Alex whispers. He doesn't need to be quiet but he does anyway.

"Yeah," Zach's voice is wavering and Alex is concerned now. 

Alex shifts a bit closer to him and tells himself its for warmth. 

"What's up, man?" Alex's voice is louder now but more delicate, he can almost make out Zach's lips from where he's laying. 

Zach sighs and cracks his knuckles together. 

"Have I done something to upset you?" Zach is looking down now, Alex has conclusively made out his face. 

"No, why would you think that-"

"You never let me touch you anymore," Zach interrupts him and Alex is taken back by his words.

He didn't even think Zach had noticed. He didn't think it mattered. 

"I- I mean you don't have to let me touch you but I-" Zach is slurring his words out now. "But I just don't get it."

The vulnerability that's now present in Zach's voice makes Alex want to tell him the truth. The 'I want you' kind of truth. 

"You make me nervous, okay?" Alex confesses, quieter now.

Zach stops breathing and cracks one final knuckle.

"Why?" The vulnerability is still present in his voice but there is a sense of teasing now too. 

"Ever since the locker room, I-" Alex is blushing while he speaks and he prays to God that Zach can't see him too. "I didn't want it to happen again."

"You mean get a boner over me?" Zach says, and there is certainly some teasing in his words.

"Shut up," Alex tries to sound angry but his words just come out fuzzy. 

Zach is smiling now, and even though Alex can't see him plainly, he knows exactly what it looks like. Memorised it to completeness. 

"Is that such a bad thing?" Zach questions. "That I make you feel that way?"

Alex doesn't know how to respond, he doesn't even know how to move. 

Zach feels a hell of a lot closer now. 

"Did I make you feel like that when I kissed you?" Zach is practically purring out his words now, the tone to their conversation completely shifting. 

Alex's body feels weak as Zach's leg starts to slide toward him, they are laying on top of their sleeping bags. 

Zach hums as a way to get a response out of Alex and he replies yes in the faintest of voices. 

"Can I touch you now?" Zach's voice is rough, but his words are considerate.

Alex is nodding his head slowly, but there's no need because it's obvious what Alex wants. It's been obvious all day. 

Zach moves a hand over to reach the lowest point of Alex's back and slides it up the back of his shirt. Zach's palms are especially warm against his skin. 

He pulls Alex's whole body close to him with ease, their legs slotting together. 

The tension that has been lingering over them for the past few months has suddenly become much more apparent. So much more intense. 

Their mouths are inches apart and Alex wants to fucking moan. 

Zach's hand continues to rub into Alex's bare back and strokes up until he reaches his neck. It's blazing beneath his touch. 

Zach prudently places their lips, the same soft sensation from earlier taking over his body. He's wanted to touch Alex like this for so long. 

Alex takes this opportunity to slip his tongue into Zach's mouth, something he had been thinking about since the game. Zach fights back.

Zach's hand travels down to grab Alex's upper thigh and pulls them even closer, Alex then begins grinding down into his lap. 

Alex frees his hands from in between his body and grabs onto Zach's bare waist, shocking them both with his audacious movements. 

But then he thinks you can't get much bolder than kissing someone. 

Zach moves into the touch and kisses Alex with more force, more lust, and rolls them over so he's hovering over Alex. 

They break apart to recollect their breaths and they seem so much clearer to one another now. Alex can even make out the faint blush running down Zach to his chest. 

He wants to know how far down that blush travels.

"Was that okay?" Zach says, still sounding incredibly apprehensive. Alex can't believe this boy sometimes.

"Yes, that's okay."

And with a roll of Alex's eyes and a tug at the back of Zach's neck, they are kissing once again.


End file.
